Il debito di Dimitri
by EeJee
Summary: Quando Dimitri alla fine parte per la battuta di caccia con Abe, si aspetta molte cose. Si aspetta domande, si aspetta risposte difficili, si aspetta persino minacce. Ciò che non si aspetta è che Abe riscuota un debito a lungo promesso, un debito che Dimitri farebbe quasi qualsiasi cosa per ripagare. Ma il prezzo sarà troppo alto? (Traduzione dall'originale di Gigi256)


Gli spessi sempreverdi bloccavano gli ultimi raggi di luce prima che il sole iniziasse a tramontare. L'aria era praticamente muta eccetto che per l'occasionale uccello o il quieto scricchiolio di foglie cadute e ramoscelli sotto i nostri piedi.

Seguivo uno dei pochi uomini che abbiano il potere di rendermi nervoso. Anche se il mio viso non mostrava tracce, cortesia di una capacità a lungo esercitata, stavo ancora cercando di dominare la mia mente in subbuglio.

Il fatto che lui avesse una pistola non aiutava.

Certo, ne avevo una anch'io e avrei scommesso di essere un tiratore migliore. Lui, tuttavia, aveva effettivamente una motivazione per spararmi.

Dopo quasi un'ora di tragitto, ormai lontani da zone civilizzate, Abe Mazur finalmente si fermò in una radura piccola ma ben nascosta. Mi chiesi se avesse scorto la sua preda, e la risposta divenne chiara appena si voltò verso di me.

"Parlami, Guardiano Belikov, di questa relazione tra te e mia figlia."

Sapevo che questa conversazione stava arrivando, era l'unica ragione per cui questo viaggio era stato pianificato, ma ciò non mi fece sentire più preparato. Non erano stati pianificati grandi discorsi, neanche una lista di ragioni per persuaderlo che io fossi un compagno accettabile per sua figlia. A essere perfettamente onesti, c'erano probabilmente più ragioni per le quali non avrei dovuto avere il permesso di avvicinarmi a lei. Ma amavo la mia Roza, e sapevo che avrei combattuto per lei. Oggi, ciò significava offrire a suo padre risposte oneste.

"Mi consideri un libro aperto, Signore. Mi faccia qualsiasi domanda desideri, e le prometto di rispondere al meglio delle mie capacità."

Il suo sorriso apparve quasi sinistro all'opportunità che gli avevo appena offerto.

"Iniziamo dalle basi, sì? Dove vi siete incontrati tu e Rosemary?"

Ho rilasciato un sospiro di sollievo, non notando di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a qual momento. Questa era una domanda facile, che non aveva una risposta complessa.

"Portland," ho risposto, "ero a capo di un team per recuperare Rose e la Pr- Sua Maestà la Regina Vasilisa dopo la loro fuga dalla scuola."

"E dimmi ragazzo, è stato amore a prima vista?" Il tono di scherno era inconfondibile.

"Difficile," schernii, "non ho mai incontrato una ragazza tanto sarcastica e ostinata. E come ricorderà, ho vissuto in una casa di sole donne. Penso che neanche lei abbia provato affetto per me su due piedi. Sembrava abbastanza determinata a rendere la mia vita un inferno.

Abe rise fragorosamente. "Sì, è la figlia di sua madre, non è così? Quindi non è stato immediato, allora come ti sei ritrovato in questo casino?"

"Potrei non essermi innamorato di lei nel momento in cui l'ho incontrata, ma la ammiravo e la rispettavo. Era leale verso Vasilisa in un modo che la maggior parte dei guardiani non sarebbe neanche capace di sognare. Ho imparato che la sua lealtà non era soltanto limitata al Moroi a lei affidato, ma a tutti coloro a cui teneva."

Era vero. Lei andava al di là e ben oltre per Lissa, letteralmente offrendo il suo stesso sangue e prendendosi una pallottola per lei. Ma era protettiva allo stesso modo con chiunque le fosse caro. Dal proteggere Mason perfino dopo la sua morte all'incoraggiare Adrian a raggiungere il suo pieno potenziale. Forse però, la sua più grande manifestazione di lealtà è stata ciò che era disposta a sacrificare per me.

"Ah sì. Ama intensamente. Quasi al punto di essere sconsiderata, non sei d'accordo?" Sapevo che mi stava provocando, ma continuai comunque.

"Che cosa vuole dire Signore?"

"Beh, come altro definiresti la fuga di mia figlia da scuola e il viaggio da sola per mezzo mondo per onorare una tacita promessa al suo mentore, da tutti considerato morto? Specialmente quando mette la sua vita in pericolo in più di un modo. Tra l'altro, non eri più solo il suo mentore a quel punto, o sbaglio?"

Nonostante molte persone sospettassero che tra noi ala St. Vladimir ci fosse più di quanto apparisse, erano poche le persone che conoscevano tutta la verità. Abe non era una di quelle, almeno per quanto ne sapevo. Non potevo dire se lo stesse chiedendo davvero o se stesse solo cercando conferma a ciò che già sapeva essere vero.

"Gliel'ha detto Rose?" sapevo che lei stava tentando di ricostruire un rapporto con i suoi genitori ora che erano tornati nella sua vita. Forse la questione ere saltata fuori durante una di queste conversazioni.

"Sì e no. Non me l'ha detto chiaramente, ma ero alla tua commemorazione. Quando ha parlato, non stava parlando del suo mentore. Non stava neanche parlando di un fidanzato. Tu eri di più per lei. La tua famiglia e i tuoi amici la trattavano come se fosse la tua vedova… "

La mia commemorazione. Rose ed io dobbiamo ancora dire alla mia famiglia della mia riconversione. Non sono pronto per questo. Per colpa dell'inevitabile litigio che scoppia tra di noi ogni volta che il discorso salta fuori, non abbiamo parlato molto della mia famiglia o del tempo che lei ha trascorso con loro. So che c'è stata una commemorazione per me, ma lei non ha avuto l'opportunità di parlarne approfonditamente. Il fatto che la mia famiglia la considerava come mia moglie è stata una sorpresa. Non ho mai davvero parlato a loro di Rose, ma la loro accettazione e apparente approvazione significava più di quanto riuscissi ad esprimere.

"… certo Rose non aveva idea che io fossi suo padre a quel punto e loro le avevano dato più di qualche shot di vodka. Avrebbe potuto scegliere le sue parole diversamente altrimenti. Comunque, era evidente a tutti che ti ammirava, che ti amava perfino. Era tanto distrutta quanto la tua famiglia, forse a suo modo anche di più."

Lascia che il silenzio fluisse per un momento, vagliando attentamente le successive parole nella mia testa.

"Signor Mazur, l'accoglienza di Rose da parte della mia famiglia non è mal riposta. Io amo sua figlia. So che non l'ho sempre dimostrato nel modo in cui avrei dovuto, nel modo che lei avrebbe meritato, ma quell'amore non ha mai vacillato. Chiederei felicemente il permesso per la sua mano oggi se pensassi che lei accetterebbe la mia proposta di matrimonio. In ogni caso, ho intenzione di spendere il resto della mia vita al suo fianco, sforzandomi di essere l'uomo che lei merita."

Abe mi guardò fino a che, come lo Zmey come cui era conosciuto, potei vedere il suo ghigno srotolarsi per l'attacco.

"Questo è tutto bello e buono, Dimitri, ma se ricordo bene, sei estremamente in debito con me. Ho ragione?"

Questo non era la svolta che mi aspettavo. Ma forse avrei dovuto farlo. Ho aspettato anni che Zmey riscuotesse sul nostro accordo. Avrei dovuto ben sapere che una relazione con sua figlia (non importa quanto all'oscuro della sua discendenza fossi quando abbiamo iniziato) non mi avrebbe garantito la grazia. Semmai, avrei dovuto essere ancor più prudente.

"Sì signore. Mi ricordo."

* * *

 _A Baia diluviava quella notte, la pioggia colpiva il tetto del nostro piccolo portico e annegava i suoni attorno a noi. Sedevo fuori, guardando e aspettando. Lui tornava sempre. Questa volta, però, l'avevo spinto troppo oltre e non ero sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo quando fosse tornato._

 _Avevo pensato di rivolgermi alle autorità, ma cosa avrebbero fatto? Per loro, mia madre non era altro che una sgualdrina di sangue, ed io valevo ancor meno finché non avessi ricevuto il marchio de giuramento._

 _Forse le autorità umane sarebbero state più comprensive, ma non potevo esattamente aspettarmi che loro risolvessero una situazione che non potevano comprendere._

 _Dopo che mia madre ha ripulito alcuni dei tagli sulla mia faccia e sulle mie braccia, mettendo un paio di punti sulla ferita più grande vicino l'occhio, mi sono seduto sul portico anteriore ed ho aspettato. Non ero sicuro di cosa stessi aspettando. Tuttavia avevo troppa adrenalina e preoccupazione in circolo per riuscire a dormire, quindi rimasi seduto ad ascoltare mia madre camminare dentro casa. Sapevo che era spaventata quanto me, ma era anche tanto all'oscuro quanto me sul come risolvere la situazione._

 _Non so cosa mi abbia spinto oltre il limite stanotte; perché non abbia agito prima. Ho visto mio padre maltrattare mia madre per anni. Solitamente, nascondeva le sue trovate peggiori ai suoi quattro figli. Sentivamo lei gridare e gli acuti schiocchi delle mani di lui contro le sue guance. Sentivamo lui strillare prima e lei singhiozzare dopo. Vedevamo le ferite e i lividi il mattino dopo e occasionalmente vedevamo i resti di oggetti andati in frantumi durante il litigio. La cosa peggiore è stata quando ho iniziato a notare mia madre nascondere i marchi dei morsi sul suo collo._

 _Nessuno di noi bambini ha mai detto nulla. Babushka non ha mai accennato nulla in nostra presenza, ma non sarei sorpreso se avesse parlato a mia madre di questa situazione in privato. Tutti noi fingevamo che non stesse accadendo nulla. Alle mie sorelle e a me era stato ordinato di restare alla larga quando mio padre era in città, e noi restavamo felicemente lontano dalla linea di tiro. Karo, Sonya ed io l'avevamo tutti imparato a nostre spese, e facevamo tutto ciò che era possibile per assicurarci che Vika non soffrisse mai per mano di mio padre._

 _Fortunatamente, i suoi viaggi erano brevi e poco frequenti. Un giorno o due trascorsi a nasconderci ogni paio di mesi. Per la maggior parte, ce la cavavamo. A parte questo la vita non era male. O almeno non lo era fino a oggi._

 _Tutti e quattro noi bambini sedevamo di sopra in camera di Karo. Avevamo iniziato a farlo da quando Vika divenne grande abbastanza da capire ciò che stava succedendo di sotto tanto da spaventarsi. La distraevamo con giochi tranquilli e chiacchiere, cercando di sormontare i suoni delle liti di sotto. Stanotte tuttavia era quasi impossibile._

 _Mamma ha detto a mio padre della gravidanza di Karo, sapendo che presto sarebbe stata difficile da nascondere, e lui non l'ha presa bene. Non sono sicuro del perché questa particolare informazione l'abbia irritato tanto, ma le urla erano le peggiori che io abbia mai sentito. Persino Karo e Sonya sussultavano di tanto in tanto. Io camminavo nervosamente di fronte alla porta. Alla fine, abbiamo sentito un grosso schianto e il suono di vetri rotti. Prima che potessi pensare a ciò che stavo facendo, ho spalancato la porta e sono corso giù per i gradini, due alla volta, finché mi sono bloccato alla vista di mia madre._

 _Giaceva immobile su ciò che restava del nostro tavolino da caffè, quello con il piano in vetro. Quel vetro era in frantumi intorno al suo corpo, qualche scheggia tinta del rosso del suo sangue. Nonostante l'intera scena fosse orripilante, il fatto che lei non aprisse gli occhi mi spaventò più di tutto. Eppure, le mie gambe non si muovevano, le mie mani erano aggrappate alla ringhiera._

 _Non riuscii a muovermi finché non vidi mio padre emergere dalla cucina. Non era raro da parte sua utilizzare qualche oggetto per picchiare mia madre, ma la maggior parte causava solo ferite e contusioni che sarebbero svanite nel tempo. Il coltello che portava stavolta, prometteva cose molto peggiori._

 _Non ho esitato. Mi sono lanciato contro di lui ancor prima che mi vedesse, precipitandomi contro il suo corpo e scaraventandolo al suolo. Potei sentire il suono metallico del coltello che scivolava sul pavimento._

 _Dopo uno scambio di colpi, ho inchiodato mio padre sotto di me. Non è stato difficile. A tredici anni, ero alto quasi quanto lui. Mi stavo allenando a combattere mostri molto più grandi e molto più forti di me. Il mostro davanti a me a stento opponeva resistenza._

 _Uno, due , tre pugni sulla faccia e già si stava arrendendo. Tuttavia non mi fermai. Strinsi le mie mani attorno al suo collo e iniziai a spremere via la sua misera vita. Potei vedere la sua faccia iniziare a perdere colorito. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, terrificati come lo eravamo noi ogni volta che lui varcava la soglia di casa. La sua bocca mi supplicava senza parole di smettere, urlando silenziosamente._

 _Sarei andato fino in fondo. Ero così infuriato che non mi resi conto di ciò che stava accadendo. Ero a malapena conscio delle mie azioni finché la voce tranquilla di mia madre non eruppe attraverso il martellare nella mia testa._

 _"Dimitri! Dimitri, fermati! Finirai per ucciderlo!"_

 _Fu sufficiente per riscuotermi dalla mia sete di sangue. Le mie mani lasciarono la sua gola e la sua testa ricadde all'indietro mentre annaspava per respirare._

 _Mi rimisi in piedi di scatto, scioccato da ciò che era quasi successo. Sapevo che ero allenato e che possedevo le capacità per uccidere. La mia intera educazione, la mia intera vita era basata sulla mia abilità di combattere e distruggere chi faceva del male agli altri. Tuttavia, ho quasi tolto la vita al sangue del mio sangue. Mi scioccò il fatto che fossi fisicamente capace di farlo. Mentalmente tuttavia, non lo ero. Non importava quanto male avesse fatto alla mia famiglia, il pensiero di uccidere il mio stesso padre mi nauseava. Non ero sicuro di poter vivere con questo peso._

 _Comunque, lui non era tenuto a saperlo._

 _Appena iniziò ad alzarsi, con una nuova furia nello sguardo, camminai all'indietro verso il coltello abbandonato. Non gli ci volle molto per rendersi conto di cosa stessi cercando di raggiungere e si fermò. Mi girai lentamente a fronteggiarlo e mi preparai in una posizione di combattimento offensiva._

 _"Abbiamo iniziato gli allenamenti col paletto a scuola. Fossi in te, me ne andrei. Vattene e non tornare mai più."_

 _Era una bugia bella e buona. Non avremmo iniziato a maneggiare il paletto per un altro anno o due. Ma la minaccia funzionò. Se ne andò. Comunque, lo sguardo che mi lanciò mi disse che sarebbe tornato in cerca di vendetta. Non ero sicuro se sarebbe stato stanotte, domani o in un giorno in cui non sarei stato qui per difendere la mia famiglia, ma sarebbe tornato._

 _Appena se ne fu andato, collassai in ginocchio. Mamma fu al mio fianco in un istante, stringendomi mentre tremavo per la paura e l'adrenalina. Sentivo la mia faccia bagnarsi e non ero sicuro se le lacrime fossero sue o mie._

 _Qualche momento dopo, sentii le mie sorelle scendere le scale, e persino mia nonna Yeva. Non riuscii a distinguere le loro parole attraverso la foschia nella mia mente, ma sembrava che mia madre stesse cercando di spiegare la situazione. Sonya e Karo pulirono il casino del vecchio tavolo da caffè mentre mia madre ripuliva le sue stesse ferite e mi metteva dei punti. Yeva parlava in silenziosi sussurri a mia madre._

 _E ora, sedevo qui; non mi ero ancora completamente ripreso da ciò che avevo quasi fatto qualche ora prima, e non ero ancora pronto a d affrontare ciò che sapevo sarebbe accaduto un giorno, quando mio padre fosse tornato. Io avevo attaccato, e quasi ucciso, mio padre. Il mio padre Moroi. Se non altro, i suoi guardiani avevano l'obbligo di difenderlo. Sono stato fortunato che quella notte li avesse mandati via. Mi avrebbero bloccato in un istante. Mio padre non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore due volte, ne ero certo. La mia sola opzione era assicurarmi che non mettesse mai più piede a Baia._

 _Improvvisamente mi venne un'idea. Era folle, ma dopo tutto ciò che era successo stanotte, cosa avevo da perdere?_

 _Sbirciai dal portone d'ingresso. Le mie sorelle erano già andate a letto, e sembrava che anche mia madre si fosse ritirata nella sua stanza. Restava solo Yeva, seduta nella sua sedia a dondolo come se mi stesse aspettando._

 _"Babushka, ho bisogno di incontrare una persona. Tornerò presto."_

 _Lei rispose annuendo, forse già sapendo chi stavo andando a incontrare ancor prima che lo sapessi io. Lei ha sempre avuto la prodigiosa abilità di conoscere le cose prima di chiunque altro._

 _Corsi attraverso la città, sperando che l'uomo che stavo cercando fosse dove di solito era possibile trovarlo quando era in città. Non sapevo neanche se fosse a Baia. Sapevo che era qui occasionalmente, ma non c'era alcuna garanzia di trovarlo qui stanotte o a breve. Anche se fosse stato qui, non sapevo come convincere la receptionist al bancone centrale a darmi il numero della sua camera di hotel. O se lui avrebbe mai acconsentito a incontrarmi. Perché non ho pensato a un piano migliore?_

 _Dopo circa dieci minuti di corsa, ero di fronte al piccolo hotel al centro della città. Non era elegante, ma aveva il suo fascino ed era il posto dove la maggior parte dei reali e altri Moroi d'alto rango soggiornavano quando erano a Baia._

 _Fortuna volle che, nel momento in cui attraversavo la porta, lo vidi. Era in piedi accanto all'ascensore, fiancheggiato da un guardiano._

 _"Zmey!" chiamai._

 _Svariati umani, che frequentavano l'hotel in vacanza, sogghignarono verso di me. Non potei biasimarli. Chiamare un uomo "serpente" non era molto educato. Fortunatamente, l'uomo in questione prese l'insulto che una volta veniva sussurrato alle sue spalle, e ne fece un titolo da temere e rispettare nel nostro mondo._

 _L'uomo, Abe Mazur, si girò a guardarmi. Se sentirsi chiamare da un adolescente lo sorprese, non lo diede a vedere. Rallentai i miei passi per avvicinarmi a lui quando notai il suo guardiano spostarsi in una posizione difensiva. Nonostante non fosse un Moroi di sangue reale, Mr. Mazur non ha mai viaggiato senza almeno due guardiani, e sapevo che c'era almeno un altro paio d'occhi su di me. Feci rispettosamente cenno con la testa al guardiano vicino prima di rivolgermi al suo protetto._

 _"Signor Mazur, potremmo parlare privatamente? Sono venuto a chiedere un favore."_

 _L'uomo mi valuta per un momento, mentre il suo pollice traccia la linea della sua barba. Senza pensare, i miei occhi guizzano sul cerchio d'oro al suo orecchio. La reputazione di Zmey per l'abbigliamento appariscente era quasi pari a quella per la sua brutalità negli affari. Molti lo consideravano un boss della criminalità organizzata, tuttavia nessuno era completamente sicuro di cosa comprendessero i suoi affari. Ciò che era certo era che se Zmey diceva qualcosa, questa veniva eseguita. Molte persone pensavano che egli avesse il persino il potere di persuadere la regina Moroi sul suo trono se lui decideva di farlo._

 _"Bene. Mi hai intrigato, ragazzo. Facciamo due chiacchiere." Si voltò per entrare nell'ascensore senza sprecare altro fiato._

 _Il guardiano alla sua sinistra annuì a qualcuno in lontananza ed entro subito dopo. Io entrai per ultimo. Ci spostammo su per alcuni piani, attraverso un corridoio e verso una porta. Un secondo guardiano era posto all'ingresso ed entrò nella stanza per un momento prima di darci il via libera._

 _Seguii Zmey verso un piccolo tavolo con sedie nell'angolo della stanza, sedendomi quando me lo ordinò._

 _"Sembri nervoso, ragazzo. Ti va un po' d'acqua o qualcos'altro?" Sembrava quasi… gentile. M'innervosì ancora di più che se fosse stato oscuro e sinistro come mi aspettavo._

 _"No, la ringrazio Signore."_

 _Mi osservò curiosamente prima di parlare di nuovo. "Sciocchezze. Sergie, ci porteresti due cioccolate calde?"_

 _Il guardiano più giovane nell'angolo cottura iniziò a versare decisamente troppo preparato al cacao in due tazze prima di aggiungere acqua e servircele. La cioccolata calda era l'ultima cosa che un uomo con la reputazione di Zmey mi aspettavo bevesse, ma non potei esattamente rifiutare quando una tazza mi fu messa di fronte. Aspettò finché non bevvi il primo sorso, ridendo all'ovvia sorpresa e delizia sul mio volto. Probabilmente era una delle migliori tazze di cioccolata calda che avessi mai provato._

 _"Raddoppiare è il segreto," Mr. Mazur confidò con un sorriso. "Ora, dimmi. Come ti chiami?"_

 _Ingoiai rapidamente il boccone di bevanda, tentando di non ustionarmi la bocca. "Dimitri, signore. Dimitri Belikov."_

 _"Ah, giusto. Tu sei il figlio di Olena, corretto? Una donna così gentile a guarire così tante ferite in città. È un peccato che lei stessa sembri mostrarne una buona dose." Mi lanciò un'occhiata significativa._

 _Automaticamente, abbassai il mio sguardo sul pavimento per la vergogna. Non era un segreto in città che mio padre abusasse regolarmente di mia madre, ma nessuno me ne aveva mai parlato con così tanta naturalezza. Le donne Dhampir che vendevano i loro corpi visitando uomini Moroi per un morso e occasionalmente un po' di denaro non erano rare nella nostra città. Tuttavia, una madre di quattro figli che veniva morsa contro la sua volontà e spesso picchiata durante il processo era fuori dall'ordinario._

 _"Ragazzo, non essere mai imbarazzato dal modo in cui tuo padre tratta tua madre. Non è colpa tua, e a essere onesti, non è neanche colpa di tua madre. L'unico a doversi vergognare è l'uomo che osa alzare le mani su una donna."_

 _"A dire il vero signore, questo è il motivo per il quale avevo bisogno di parlare con lei. Le cose…" feci una pausa per trovare le parole adatte, "si sono aggravate stasera. Sono abbastanza sicuro che mio padre avrebbe ucciso mia madre se non fossi intervenuto."_

 _Le sopracciglia di Mr. Mazur scattarono in alto, ma non ero sicuro se fosse sorpreso dal fatto che mio padre avrebbe ucciso mia madre, o dal fatto che io fossi stato tanto stupido da mettermi in mezzo._

 _"Quando dici 'intervenuto', intendi…"_

 _"L'ho combattuto, quasi ucciso a dire il vero, e alla fine l'ho cacciato fuori di casa. Tuttavia dubito che resterà lontano a lungo."_

 _"No, tuo padre non è uno che si arrende facilmente. Fammi capire bene: tu hai attaccato e minacciato la vita di un Moroi, e non un Moroi qualsiasi, un Moroi d'alto rango reale."_

 _"Sì signore." La mia risposta era meno convinta di quanto intendessi. Sapevo che, se avesse voluto, Abe Mazur o i suoi guardiani avrebbero potuto denunciarmi per ciò che avevo appena ammesso. Un guardiano, persino un guardiano in addestramento, che attacchi un Moroi reale non era una cosa da prendere alla leggera e avrebbe comportato una pena severa._

 _"Proteggere chi ha bisogno di protezione è lodevole, Dimitri. C'è una differenza tra dovere e onore," proclamò solennemente._

 _Non avrei compreso quelle parole se non molto tempo dopo._

 _"Mi domando tuttavia," mi chiese, "perché venire da me? Sai chi sono e conosci la mia reputazione. Non sono famoso per la mia gentilezza e generosità."_

 _"Sono venuto da lei, Signore, perché può fare in modo che mio padre non metta mai più piede in casa nostra. E benché sia spietato negli affari, non ho mai visto o sentito che abbia trascorso la notte con una Dhampir di questa città. Potrebbe non essere molto su cui contare, ma mi piace pensare che ciò voglia dire che nutre rispetto per quelli come la mia famiglia." Parlai audacemente, ma potei sentire la scarica di adrenalina salire di nuovo dentro di me mentre cercavo di nascondere la paura nella mia voce._

 _Lui sorrise. Era un sorriso che mi ricordò che quest'uomo aveva un lato malvagio. "Sei molto coraggioso, ma ogni cosa ha un prezzo. Sei disposto a pagare?"_

 _Distolsi nuovamente lo sguardo, a disagio. Avrei dovuto aspettarmi qualcosa del genere. Di nuovo, ho agito senza pensare. Gangster o no, Zmey era innanzitutto un uomo d'affari. Niente di ciò che aveva da offrire sarebbe stato gratis._

 _"Non ho soldi Signore."_

 _Lui non rispose. Supposi che non ci fosse altro da dire, così mi alzai, lo ringraziai per il suo tempo, e feci un passo verso la porta._

 _"Dimitri."_

 _Mi voltai al suono della sua voce._

 _"Quanti anni hai?"_

 _"Tredici. Ne compirò quattordici il prossimo mese."_

 _"E frequenti la St. Basil?"_

 _"Sì Signore."_

 _"Come va il tuo addestramento?"_

 _Stavo diventando un po' agitato, incerto di dove queste domande volessero andare a parare. "Sta andando bene. Attualmente sono il migliore della mia classe."_

 _Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Mi sentii esposto mentre il suo sguardo sembrava trapassarmi da parte a parte. I suoi occhi erano freddi e calcolatori, ma si poteva vedere la sua mente illuminarsi con un'idea. Dopo ciò che sembrò un'ora o più, finalmente parlò di nuovo._

 _"Ti aiuterò Dimitri. Ti rispetto e rispetto tua madre. Ti aiuterò, ma mi aspetto qualcosa in cambio."_

 _Non ero certo di cosa avessi da offrire ad un uomo come Abraham Mazur, ma sapevo che dovevo accettare, non importava il costo. "Che cosa vorrebbe?"_

 _Lui rise, come se avessi fatto una battuta. "Niente per il momento, ma un giorno verrò a riscuotere. Mi aspetto che onori il tuo debito. Posso fidarmi di te?"_

 _Prendere una decisione di cui sai che un giorno ti pentirai è una pillola meno amara da mandare giù se sai di non avere altre opzioni._

 _"Sì Signore. Ha la mia parola."_

 _Stringere la sua mano mi sembrò come firmare la mia sentenza di morte._

 _"Che cosa farà riguardo mio padre?" chiesi._

 _Mi guardò per un momento fino a farmi gelare il sangue, quindi sorrise._

 _"Non preoccuparti, me ne occuperò io."_

 _Rispettò la sua promessa. Non ho mai più visto o sentito mio padre._

* * *

Rividi Zmey diverse volte dopo quell'incontro. L'ultima volta fu al mio diploma. Fu allora che realizzai cosa potrebbe aver voluto così tanto tempo fa: un nuovo guardiano. Ero certo che avrei seguito Ivan dopo il diploma, dedicando la mia vita a proteggere la sua. In ogni caso, se Zmey mi avesse richiesto, non avrei rifiutato. Gli dovevo la mia vita per aver salvato la mia famiglia.

La richiesta non arrivò mai, e lentamente, la sua ombra svanì dalla mia vita. Ora, più di un decennio dopo, Zmey era davanti a me.

"Sono venuto a riscuotere il tuo debito, Dimitri." Sai che mi devi molto, e mi aspetto che tu mantenga la tua parola."

Raddrizzai la mia schiena e annuii, non sicuro di cos'altro dire.

"Voglio che tu stia lontano da mia figlia."

Se ero nervoso prima, ora ero completamente scioccato. Sapevo che lui aveva molte ragioni per non apprezzarmi, ma non pensavo che sarebbe arrivato a proibirmi di vedere Roza. Se non altro, era il più comprensivo dei due genitori. O almeno così pensavo.

"Signore, io la amo…"

Mi fermò subito. "Sono sicuro che sia così. E so che anche lei ti ama. Comunque, questo non ha rilevanza."

Non mi avrebbe dato alcuna ragione sul perché volesse che io la lasciassi. Ed io promisi di obbligare alla sua richiesta – qualsiasi questa fosse – molto tempo fa. Ero legato da onore e obbligo, così dissi l'unica cosa che potessi dire.

"No."

I suoi occhi si spalancarono alle mie parole, più intrigati che sfacciatamente arrabbiati. "No?"

"No, Signore." Potrei dovere a lei la mia vita, ma devo a Roza la mia anima. "Non me ne andrò."

Il sorriso sinistro tornò, facendosi lentamente strada sul suo viso mentre mi studiava. Improvvisamente, alzò la sua pistola, puntandola su di me a bruciapelo. Istintivamente m'irrigidii, ma non schivai l'arma.

"Non credo che tu capisca, Dimitri. Questo è un ordine, non un suggerimento. Sai bene più di chiunque altro che sono capace di far scomparire qualcuno. Mi sono assicurato che tuo padre non si avvicinasse più alla tua famiglia, posso assicurarmi che tu non resti nella vita di Rosemarie."

Non avevo dubbi che avesse ragione. Ciò che Zmey voleva, Zmey otteneva, ed era più che intenzionato a fare il lavoro sporco egli stesso. Avrebbe potuto uccidermi in questo momento, in questa foresta, e nessuno avrebbe fatto domande. No, questo non è vero. Sono sicuro che Roza avrebbe detto la sua molto chiaramente, ma per allora io sarei stato finito da un pezzo.

Avanzai, sentendo la canna della sua arma premere contro il centro del mio torace. L'azione di sfida dichiarò le mie intenzioni meglio di quanto avrebbero fatto le parole.

L'aria era ferma, gli uccelli silenziosi, nulla sembrò muoversi per molto tempo. Vidi il dito di Mazur spostarsi da suo posto di sicurezza verso il calcio e curvarsi sul grilletto.

Mi avrebbe ucciso.

Io non mi sarei tirato indietro.

Continuai a guardarlo, senza muovermi. Il ritmo del mio cuore aumentò, come per testare quante volte potesse ancora battere prima di fermarsi. La mia mente, tuttavia, era sorprendentemente chiara. Non mi sentivo spaventato, ma confidente, risoluto nella mia determinazione. Sarei morto piuttosto che lasciare la mia Roza e spezzarle il cuore.

Udii il clic del grilletto. Era un suono tranquillo, così diverso dallo scoppio del proiettile che mi aspettavo. Mi ci volle un momento per realizzare che ero ancora in piedi. Ero ancora vivo. E Zmey stava ancora sorridendo, tra il divertito e l'impressionato.

"Congratulazioni Figliolo, il tuo debito è stato ripagato in pieno." Abbassò la sua pistola e tese la sua mano.

"Mi scusi?"

"Nulla ha più valore per me della mia famiglia, Dimitri. Posso comprare la loro libertà e posso comprare la loro protezione. Una cosa che non posso comprare, è qualcuno che renda Rose felice come tu sembri fare. Non posso comprare qualcuno che le sia così fieramente leale da preferire una pallottola nel torace all'andare via. Non posso comprare questo genere di amore per mia figlia, ma tu lo doni volontariamente. Questo vale più di qualsiasi cosa io possa chiedere."

Lo sentii afferrare la mia mano, dare una ferma scossa e terminare l'accordo iniziato dieci anni fa e a migliaia di miglia di distanza. Restituii il gesto senza pensare, ancora non al passo con l'improvviso e drastico cambio di eventi.

"Per di più," continuò, non cosciente della mia angoscia, "hai il mio permesso."

"Il suo permesso per cosa?"

"Per sposarla, come hai detto di aver intenzione di fare. Non potrei immaginare un marito migliore per mia figlia. Certo, lei deve essere d'accordo prima."

Rise alla sua stessa battuta e l'assurdità della situazione – e di quest'uomo – finalmente mi sopraffece. Neanche due minuti prima, mi stava puntando contro una pistola. Ora stava sorridendo e scherzando come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Incerto sul da farsi, risi con lui.

"Perché non torniamo indietro e andiamo dalle nostre belle signore? Sono certo che Rose pensi che ti abbia già ucciso. Janine probabilmente spera che l'abbia fatto."

Vacillai sui miei passi e Abe notò la mia esitazione. Prima che potesse fare domande, parlai.

"Che cosa dirà al Guardiano Hathaway? Dubito che sarà tanto comprensiva e accomodante con me e Rose."

Mi rivolse un sorriso astuto e ripeté le parole che sentii tanto tempo prima.

"Non preoccuparti, me ne occuperò io."


End file.
